


It's All About the Cake Maker

by yuichi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cake Making, Crack, How Do I Tag, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is a Tease, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Not for the faint of heart, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi
Summary: “Whoa.”“What…?”“You look sexy.”“…I’m putting flour into eggs.”“Yeah,” Ten grins. “Sexy.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 22
Kudos: 235





	It's All About the Cake Maker

Ten didn’t expect to get trashed at the party. His original plan was to come over, have a drink or two, and eventually find someone to make out with in a dark corner. However, his plan got ruined when he saw his ex-boyfriend making out with his crush. So, one bottle of beer led to another.

“Ten? Man, you okay?” Taeyong waves a hand in front of his face.

Ten can only smile dumbly, waving back. “Yes?”

“You okay?”

“I’m bloody brilliant, Yong.”

“You should go home,” Taeyong says softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the balcony to get some fresh air. “I’ll call you a cab or something.”

“No!” Ten whines, wrapping arms around Taeyong’s neck and beaming. “I’m having so much fun!”

“You’re drunk as fuck, dude…” Taeyong tries to peel him off himself but the other only clings stronger. In the end, he gives up and just stands in his spot like a human pillow.

Ten giggles in his ear. “I know.” He hums and trails fingers over Taeyong’s arm. “You know what I feel like doing right now?”

“No?”

“I really really really _really_ ,” he pulls away, looking at his friend with drooping eyes, “ _really_ want to eat something sweet right now.”

“Don’t think there’s anything.”

“What?” Ten gasps and pushes him away, stumbling back inside the apartment.

Somehow, he manages to find the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge. He opens the door and leans in, eyes adapting to the light inside.

“Hmm…” He searches through, knocking various ingredients and bottles over. One plastic bottle drops on the floor and rolls under the kitchen table. “No cake?”

Ten closes the fridge with a pout and flops into the chair. Taeyong appears by his side and Ten looks up at him, sulking.

“There’s no cake,” he states.

“I told you there won’t be any.” Taeyong takes his hands and tugs him. “Let’s get you home.”

“But I don’t wanna go home…”

“But you _needa_ go home.” Taeyong tugs again, but Ten doesn’t budge.

“I don’t.” Ten mumbles and pulls his arms away, crossing them on chest. “What I need is a cake! And if there’s no cake, then I, the wise one, must make it.”

“Ten, the _wise_ one, please listen to me and let’s go.” Taeyong reaches for him again.

Suddenly, Ten springs up, beaming like the sun at noon on the hottest day of summer. “I’ll go bake a cake, Taeyong. You can join me if you’d like.” And with that, he proceeds to search through the kitchen for bowls and ingredients.

“Ten…” Taeyong groans, sitting on the chair Ten just abandoned. “Why can’t you be normal at least once when you drink…?”

“Cause normal is for pussies, Yong. Where’s the flour? Can you find it?”

“I don’t know, it’s not my house.”

“Well it’s not mine either, so come look.”

“He’ll kill us…”

“ _Pfft_. Who?” Ten discovers cocoa powder and smiles like he just found gold.

“The actual owner.”

“Who is the actual owner?” He opens the fridge and pulls out eggs and milk. “Hmm… how many…?”

“Jaehyun…”

“I don’t know him,” Ten mumbles. He takes an egg and hits it against the counter. Except he hits too hard and the gooey egg white slithers to the floor, with yolk by some miracle remaining on the counter. “Guess I’ll need another one…”

“What are you making?”

“A cake. Oops.” Another egg gets destroyed by an inattentive hand.

“Yeah, but what kind of?” Taeyong elevates an eyebrow at him.

Ten turns around and gives him the brightest of smiles. “A chocolate one.”

“Oh god.” Taeyong facepalms.

Ten chuckles and turns back to the counter. “Can you crack these dumb eggs? They don’t like me…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Taeyong gets up and does as told.

Ten watches him in amazement. “How do you do that, man? It looks so easy. Like _boom_ and it done…”

“Ten.” Taeyong looks at him.

“Yes?” Ten looks back, grin dancing on his lips.

“Find the goddamn flour.”

“On it, sir.”

He moves to the first counter and opens it. He leans in, getting on his tip toes in order to find what he’s looking for. But his head is dizzy, and he really shouldn’t trust his hands when he reaches for a paper bag.

“Found it!”

“We don’t need oatmeal, Ten…”

“Ow.” He elegantly drops it onto the floor and opens another counter, zooming in and blinking his eyes.

“It’s so dark in here…”

“Maybe you should turn on the lights.” A voice booms behind him, lights suddenly going on.

Ten whines, closing his eyes and rubbing them. “Turn that off!” He whines.

“What are you doing in my kitchen?”

Taeyong turns around and flashes a small smile. “Jaehyun, hi!”

“Hello, Taeyong.”

“We were just… We just… You know…” Taeyong trails off, all colour draining from his face when he meets Jaehyun’s cold stare.

“We were baking, man.” Ten groans. He walks over and pokes him in the chest, wiggling his eyebrows. “Now shoo, we’re not done yet.”

Jaehyun glances at his finger, eyebrow raised. “Oh, you are done.”

“Nope,” Ten shakes his head. “We only got the sugar and eggs going. Where’s the flour?”

“None of your business. Out. _Now._ ”

“Yes, sir!” Taeyong bows and dashes out in the speed of light.

“Coward!” Ten yells after him and pouts.

Jaehyun watches him intently, not saying a word.

“Oh come on, man. I just wanna do my cake.” Ten stomps his feet and slips on the mess he made. His ass hits the floor with a loud thud and Ten lets out a groan in pain. “ _Fuck_.”

Jaehyun sighs and crouches in front of him. “Given up yet?”

“Never!” Ten blows him a raspberry and manages to find his way up without slipping again. “You should clean up these eggs though.” He tells him nonchalantly and turns his back to him, back in the quest of flour-hunting.

He can feel Jaehyun’s glare burning holes into his back but he’s too drunk and too excited to bother. Instead, he does his best to focus on ingredients he needs. Maybe he could just substitute flour with the cocoa powder. It would be the ultimate chocolate cake, and Ten can hear his last functioning brain cells screaming at him.

“Here.” Jaehyun’s voice breaks his train of thought and he glances at him. He’s holding something and when Ten realizes what it is, his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Flour! You found it!” He beams and dashes over, hugging a man he doesn’t know.

“I live here…” Jaehyun mumbles, standing awkwardly while the other nuzzles into his chest like a kitten searching for warmth. “Get off, seriously…”

Ten pulls away, finally seeming like he might listen. He takes the flour and hurries back to his bowl.

“How much…?” He wonders aloud, spoon in one and flour in the other hand.

“Do you have any idea what the fuck you’re doing?”

“Absolutely none.” Ten nods solemnly, more to himself than the other.

“Christ…” Jaehyun sighs and walks over. “Put in four.”

“Got it.” Ten attempts to dig the spoon into the flour container but ends up missing it. Giggling to himself, he tries again. “So smooth,” he murmurs in victory and pulls out a shaky spoonful.

“Let me…” Jaehyun mumbles and takes the spoon away before he has the chance of spilling that too.

Ten pouts at him but gives in, opting for observation instead. He watches as Jaehyun delicately gets four spoons of flour and adds them into the eggs.

“Whoa.”

“What…?”

“You look sexy.”

“…I’m putting flour into eggs.”

“Yeah,” Ten grins. “Sexy.”

Jaehyun sighs. “What’s next?”

“Cocoa!”

“Chocolate cake?”

“ _Yesss_!” Ten hisses like a snake.

“Alright.” Jaehyun opens the fridge and pulls out more stuff. He mixes all the ingredients he thinks would fit, adding hot water at the end to make the cake moist.

Ten stays silent for a while, just admiring his forearms since he was so charitable to pull the sleeves up before he decided to help him.

“Turn on the oven.” Jaehyun tells him, pouring the cake mixture into the mould.

“Yes, sir.” Ten grins and turns on the oven, although not sure if he did what he was supposed to do. Luckily, Jaehyun comes over to check and sighs when he realizes it’s still off.

“You are really something…” Jaehyun mumbles and looks at him.

“Why thank you,” Ten winks at him. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, Jaehyun takes some napkins and cleans the mess on the floor. He washes his hands and starts washing the dishes. When the light on the oven goes off, he takes the cake and puts it to bake, setting the timer.

“So…” Ten trails off, a goofy smile on his lips.

“So?”

“You cook often?” He steps closer, practically pinning the other against the sink.

Jaehyun watches him. “Yes.”

“Mmhmm… It shows.”

“What do you mean?”

“You got skills,” Ten leans closer, “in the kitchen.”

Jaehyun snorts and pushes him away lightly. “This is the worst attempt at flirting I’ve ever heard.”

Ten pouts. “Well that’s probably the only time someone even _wanted_ to flirt with you!”

Jaehyun shakes his head and finishes with the dishes. He dries his hands and Ten watches him dig through the front pocket of his jeans. He pulls out a rather squished joint and lights it up. He takes a long drag, the tip reddening, before pulling it away. His lips part, smoke going up in swirls and Jaehyun’s eyes closing for a moment.

Ten stares, his brain malfunctioning once more. “Now that was hot.”

Jaehyun looks at him. “Want some?”

“You? Yes.”

Jaehyun wiggles the joint. “This, idiot.”

“Oh.” Ten sighs in defeat. “Nah, it’s all yours. I’ll just watch you.”

“Alright.” Jaehyun shrugs and takes another drag, glancing at the crowd dancing and drinking in his living room.

Ten sits down and leans over the table, resting head on his forearms. He licks his lips, watching Jaehyun’s pouty pair encircling the joint and then parting so wonderfully to pass the smoke out. He never thought smoking could look this hot. Or maybe he did. He’s too lost in staring to actually care. He gets pulled out of his thoughts when a familiar musky scent fills in the room.

“Wait… is that?”

“What?” Jaehyun looks at him with bedroom eyes and Ten has to grip on the edges of table in order not to jump on him.

“Uhm… Nothing.” Ten mumbles, looking away.

Jaehyun bounces off the doorway and walks over. “Cat got your tongue?”

Ten glares at him. “No.”

“Then you must be sobering up.”

“Ah, could be.” Ten mumbles and gets up, scanning the room for some beer.

Jaehyun grins and finishes his joint, flicking it into an abandoned drink. He takes Ten’s seat and watches the other gulping down half a bottle of beer.

“Why is my friend scared of you?”

“What friend?”

“Taeyong.”

“Dunno.”

Ten eyes him. He’s wearing skinny black jeans and a shirt. So classy and stylish it makes Ten want to rip it all off him. So he sashays his way over, noticing how Jaehyun’s eyes drop somewhere they shouldn’t be. He stops right in front of him and Jaehyun looks up. Ten flashes him a seductive smirk and lowers himself on his lap, straddling him.

“So Jaehyun…” He wraps his arms around the other’s neck and watches him intently.

“Yes?” Jaehyun doesn’t move to pull him closer nor to push him away, and Ten wonders if he could step up his game some more.

“This is your place…”

“Whoa.” Jaehyun laughs. “Did you want to ask if I come here often?”

“…maybe.”

“You are really bad at this, aren’t you?”

“Well at least I’m fucking trying.” Ten glares.

“And it’s _so bad_ …”

“Yeah, well…” He trails off, leaning closer. He can feel the musky scent coming from Jaehyun’s parted lips and he tilts his head. He lets out a soft pant as he trails the tip of his tongue tauntingly over Jaehyun’s bottom lip.

Much to Ten’s dismay, Jaehyun doesn’t react. When he pulls away, the other is still looking at him with those same dreamy eyes.

“You taste sweet…” Ten mumbles.

“Your point being…?” Jaehyun asks in a voice that makes Ten imagine things.

“You smoked pot.”

“And?”

“And nothing. Just thought I smelled it.” Ten shrugs and gets off him, disappointed but not calling it a day. “When is the cake gonna be ready?”

“In half an hour.” Jaehyun pulls out his phone and scrolls through it.

“And is there _anything_ you’d want to _do_ in those thirty minutes?” Ten asks, leaning against the counter and taking his beer again.

“You to be silent.” Jaehyun responds, not even looking at him.

“Boring.” Ten clicks his tongue and tilts his head back, drinking.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you have something planned then?” Jaehyun puts his phone away, looking up. A drop of beer escapes Ten’s lips and slowly rolls down his neck, disappearing into the shirt.

Ten puts the bottle away and groans. “You’re so damn thick, did you know?”

“Yeah? How would you know?”

“What?”

Jaehyun flashes him a grin and leans back.

“So mature, honestly.” Ten rolls his eyes and heads towards the living room.

“Look who’s talking.”

But Ten can’t hear him. He’s already escaped into the other room, blending in with the crowd and swaying his hips in the rhythm of the music. Someone places their palms on his hips and breathes against his neck, and Ten can only grin cause hell yeah, he didn’t lose his charm. That bitch and his ex have no idea what they’re missing.

Half an hour later, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He pulls away from his dancing partner and looks up at Jaehyun.

“Your cake is done.”

Ten doesn’t feel like eating the cake anymore. He’s too hot and bothered to think about the food. But the fact that Jaehyun actually called him makes him wonder if the other came to his senses. He follows him back into the kitchen, sweat glittering on his forehead and neck.

“I was thinking we could do a ganache and pour it over…” Jaehyun mumbles, pointing at a fluffy cake sitting on a cooling rack.

“Oh.” Ten pokes it. “We could…”

“Great.” Jaehyun opens a cabinet. “Get the cream from the fridge.”

Ten nods and does as told, placing it on the counter. He sees Jaehyun is wearing an apron, and he can’t help but notice how it emphasises his waist.

Jaehyun pours chocolate chips into a pot and adds the cream, stirring it together in silence over the stove.

“Did you really invite me for a cake…?” Ten asks, voice thick with disbelief.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun looks at him. “You seemed like you really craved one.”

“On the dancefloor?”

“On the dancefloor.”

Ten watches him amused. He walks over and steals the whisk from him. Jaehyun steps aside, if only a little, and observes him.

“Make sure it doesn’t get burned.”

“Mmhmm…”

“It’ll have a bad taste then…” He leans closer and Ten can feel his breath on his neck.

“Mmhmm…”

“I’m warning you.”

“What happens if it does get burnt?” Ten tries, slowing down with the whisking.

“Then you’ll get punished.”

“Maybe I want to get punished…” He stops whisking altogether.

Jaehyun wraps his long fingers around Ten’s hand and begins to stir the ganache again. Ten smirks and leans into him, feeling his chest against his back. He can’t help himself but to reach back, trailing his fingers over Jaehyun’s thigh until they settle on the belt. He tugs at it, trying to get him closer. But Jaehyun’s hand comes between them and pulls it away.

“Hold the pot, darling.” He says low and Ten shivers.

“ _Darling_?”

Jaehyun clicks his tongue. “I realized I don’t know your name…”

Feeling only slightly offended, he mumbles. “It’s Chittaphon…”

“Chita what?” Jaehyun stares at the side of his face, bewildered.

Ten grins and repeats. “Chittaphon.”

“…I don’t think I’m able to pronounce that.”

“Not so smart anymore, mister smart pants.” Ten says, feeling victorious as he gets back to whisking the ganache again. However, Jaehyun is still holding his hand so he ends up splattering chocolate all over himself.

“You made a mess again…” Jaehyun mumbles, letting go.

Ten whines and opens his eyes, looking at the mess on his shirt. “Well, shit. This was my favourite shirt…”

“It’ll come off.”

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm…” Jaehyun hums, his free hand subtly crawling over Ten’s waist.

Ten glances down, lifting an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Jaehyun pops a button open. “Taking it off.”

“That’s not what I meant when I— _oh_.”

Jaehyun’s fingers slip lower, undoing another button. Ten has forgotten all about the cake by now, eyes focusing solemnly on Jaehyun’s fingers heading inside and touching his chest.

“Ah, it’s done.” Jaehyun says and pulls his hands away. He takes the pot and heads over to the cake. Ten wants to whine for the lack of warmth but instead glares at the other.

“You’re such a tease…seriously…”

“Look at this…” Jaehyun murmurs, pouring the chocolate ganache carefully over the cake.

“I am…” Ten mumbles and watches Jaehyun’s mesmerised expression, blond locks caressing his cheeks. Boy sure loves to bake… He switches his gaze to the cake, noticing how the little wrinkles of chocolate slowly smooth themselves out.

“Perfect.” Jaehyun says and smiles at his creation. He turns his focus back on Ten and smirks, leaning against the counter. “Unlike you.”

Ten kicks him in the shin. “You wanna fight?!”

Jaehyun yelps and places the pot aside. “No, I mean…”

“What?” Ten curls his fingers into fists, ready to go full Muay Thai on him.

“You have chocolate on your face.” Jaehyun grins and steps closer. His hand goes up and fingers brush over Ten’s cheek. The only thing Ten can do is stand there like a deer caught in headlights, completely smitten by the asshole in front of him.

Jaehyun pulls his hand away and promptly licks his fingers, even giving them a little suck.

“I hate you…” Ten mumbles, staring at those sinfully long fingers and imagining them somewhere else entirely.

Jaehyun chuckles and leans closer. Ten’s heart skips a beat in anticipation and he readily closes his eyes, waiting expectedly. He feels Jaehyun stopping just an inch before him and he’s about to protest when he feels a pair of lips on the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun trails his tongue slowly and sucks gently. Ten turns his head, attempting to kiss him properly, but the other pulls away immediately. 

Groaning, Ten looks at him. “What is your problem?”

“The chocolate on your face. You’re good now.” And just like that, he turns to the sink, washing the dishes again.

Standing dumbfounded and completely at a loss, Ten sighs. “I’ll just get back to dancing…”

He heads out, wondering if his dancer is still somewhere in the crowd. But he gets violently pulled back, smashing into broad chest. He doesn’t have time to protest when a plush pair of lips press against his. He doesn’t think twice about it and willingly accepts them, kissing back needy.

“Finally…” He manages to breathe out, wrapping arms around Jaehyun’s neck to keep him in place.

Jaehyun simply hums in response, trailing his tongue over Ten’s bottom lip, seeking for entrance. But now it’s time for Ten to be a jerk, so he keeps kissing him with closed lips, smirking like a little devil he is.

However, Jaehyun will have none of it. He grabs him by thighs and lifts him up, putting him on the counter. He slips between his legs, giving Ten’s member a gentle squeeze. When Ten lets out a gasp, he easily slips his tongue in, hand moving to Ten’s thigh.

Ten pulls away to mumble, “you suck,” only to come right back, sucking on Jaehyun’s tongue. He feels the other grinning against his lips, the palms on Ten’s thighs burning into his skin.

Jaehyun’s mouth tastes sweet like chocolate, with the hint of pot still lingering on the tip of his tongue. The aroma makes Ten’s body heat up, from top to toe, as he wraps his legs around the other’s waist. He doesn’t want him to pull away now when he finally managed to catch him.

He feels Jaehyun’s tongue retreating from his mouth and he wonders for a moment whether he’ll pull away entirely. But he doesn’t, kissing him with parted lips instead. He tilts his head, sucking on Ten’s bottom lip and making him moan. As if satisfied with the result, Jaehyun gives it a bite, tugging on it slightly before pressing another heated kiss against Ten’s lips.

Ten kisses him back, just as wanting, just as greedy. He trails his tongue over Jaehyun’s upper lip, pulling it eagerly between his and sucking, only letting it loose when he wants to lick it again.

Jaehyun’s lips are restless, searching and lusting for more. They pull and suck, move smoothly as honey. They get replaced by teeth when he thinks it’s time to spice things up. Or by tongue when he wants to lure Ten in more, not knowing Ten is already willing to give his all.

Eventually, Ten pulls away first, panting for air.

“Christ…” He looks at the boy in front, fingers playing with Jaehyun’s hair.

“Was it worth the wait?” Jaehyun grins, palms moving up and down his thighs.

“Fuck yeah.” Ten laughs and leans in for more. But Jaehyun pulls away.

“I think we have a visitor…” He whispers.

“I don’t care,” Ten breathes, yanking him closer.

Jaehyun smirks and slips away, moving back to the cake.

Annoyed, Ten glances around, searching for the intruder, ready to rip their heads off.

“Ten?” It’s Taeyong’s voice that pulls him back to reality.

“Yes?”

“Damn… That _is_ you. Were you really…” He trails off, glancing at the boy who’s placing the cake into the fridge. The light illuminates his face and Taeyong’s jaw drops. “Damn… that _is_ Jaehyun.”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Ten hops off the counter, fixing his clothes. “What do you want?”

“I was about to hit the road…” He looks at Jaehyun again, the other giving him a cold stare. “Will you go with me or…?”

Ten hums. He glances at Jaehyun, taking in his tousled hair and swollen lips. “Nah, think I’ll stick around more.”

“Okay…” Taeyong murmurs, turning to leave. “Don’t forget to use protection!”

Before Ten has time to yell at him, Taeyong is already gone, dashing through the crowd.

“This punk…” He murmurs, facing Jaehyun again.

“Ten, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Ten grins at him.

“Interesting.” Jaehyun licks his lips, elevating an eyebrow.

“Whatever.” Ten mumbles. “Shall we then?”

“Shall we what?” Jaehyun asks, watching Ten with those same bed eyes.

“Fuck, Jaehyun. Will you fuck me or not?”

“My, aren’t you eager.”

“You were the one who pretty much tongue fucked my mouth just now.” Ten groans.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” He asks, voice husky and Ten hates him for it.

“You’re such a goddamn tease, I can’t do this anymore…” Ten mumbles, running his fingers through the hair.

“Do what?” Jaehyun asks, amused.

“ _This_! All this sexual tension is killing me, okay? So you tell me right now, will you fuck me or not? Cause if not, I will need to find someone else to let off steam with, okay? I can’t go home this fucked up.” Ten rambles, avoiding to actually face the other.

“So you’re fucked up and in need for fucking, hmm?”

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Twisting my words into a mess.”

“But they are a mess…”

“Because of you!”

Jaehyun smirks, walking over. “So I turned you into this mess?”

“Yes!” Ten cries out, exasperated.

“My…” Jaehyun chuckles, trailing fingers over the milky skin on Ten’s chest. And just like that, Ten is smitten once more, waiting for more. Hoping there would be more.

“You’re doing it again…”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

Jaehyun smiles, undoing another button. He slips his hand lower, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of Ten’s nipple.

Ten does his best to stay quiet, remain unaffected. Because maybe, Jaehyun is getting off on him being expressive. And maybe that’s exactly the reason why he doesn’t want to do more, touch him more. Maybe he should push him away. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

But Jaehyun leans closer, tongue brushing over the nipple and a small moan escapes Ten’s lips. And then it’s gone, his nipple abandoned and Jaehyun smirking at him.

“You’re a devil…” Ten breathes out, all worked up for nothing.

“I know.” Jaehyun smirks. “Let’s go dance.”

Ten swallows hard and nods, heading to the living room automatically. He doesn’t know what is happening anymore. Hell, he’s not sure who he is anymore, mind swimming with the taste of Jaehyun and lingering alcohol.

Jaehyun, however, just follows him in silence. And maybe, just maybe, it’s time for Ten to shine. If he shows him how good he is at dancing, he might take the hint. He might pull him on a side, might kiss him again. Damnit does Ten want to be kissed like that again…

He moves his hips, sways them slowly, matching the rhythm of the music. He moves his arms and his head, throwing it back dramatically, hoping Jaehyun would like it.

Speaking of the devil, Jaehyun walks over, placing palms on each side of Ten’s waist. He follows his ministrations with ease, looking as elegant and effortless as ever. The look in his eyes is what makes Ten feel small and insignificant. The look of complete domination, as if he’s a mouse and Jaehyun is the cat preying on it.

Still, Ten won’t go down without a fight. He slips away from his grasp, dancing against another person. He makes sure to tease, to leave butterfly touches over his dancing partner. And what’s most important, he makes sure Jaehyun sees them. He makes sure Jaehyun sees when the person grabs his ass, squeezes it and pulls him closer. He lets out a laugh, forced and victorious at the same time. Then he turns around, looking at Jaehyun staring right into his soul.

He steps closer, wraps an arm around Ten’s waist and growls low at the intruder.

“You’re mine,” he makes sure to tell him when the music turns lower. He keeps him close, possessive look lingering in his gaze.

Ten just laughs. “No, I’m not yours.” He pokes his chest playfully, his moves slow but steady.

Jaehyun leans in, lips brushing against skin. “You sure about that?”

His hand slips under Ten’s shirt and Ten can swear it’s burning so much it will leave a permanent mark. The other hand slips lower to cup his ass, not giving it neither a squeeze nor a caress, just resting there. Ten hates him, for his every single touch brings so much pleasure.

He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, panting softly as he feels the hand traveling up his back, practically being taken off in front of everyone. Jaehyun’s lips brush over his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses. But soon he turns greedy, sucking on the sensitive skin. He bites harshly and Ten hisses in pleasure mixed with pain. He arches against the other, letting out a guttural moan.

“Someone is watching us…” Jaehyun says once he trailed the kisses up the side of Ten’s head, tongue flicking over the earlobe. “He seems jealous.”

“Yeah?” Ten pants, wrapping one leg around Jaehyun’s waist because he needs more of him. “How does he look?”

“Black hair, pouty lips,” Jaehyun murmurs, the hand on Ten’s ass finally giving a light squeeze of approval, “tank top, blue jeans…”

Ten lets out a sweet mewl, clinging to him for dear life. “My ex… Most likely…”

Jaehyun hums, the vibrations sending a shiver down Ten’s spine. “Shall we give him a show?”

“Aren’t we already?” Ten tugs him closer, tilting his head for more kisses.

“Nah, he probably thinks you look desperate with that leg around me.” Jaehyun pulls away and smirks at him.

Ten stares at him bewildered. “You seriously know how to kill the mood. Like my dick just went from up to down in a matter of seconds.”

“Really?” Jaehyun glances between their bodies and Ten quickly pulls away, back on both his two feet.

“That was an ass move, by the way.” He adds, fixing his shirt. He faces the floor, thinking about just walking away.

Jaehyun watches him for a moment, as if discussing with himself whether what he did was wrong or not. In the end, he pulls him into a hug, whispering into his ear, “I’m sorry.”

Ten buries his face into his chest, the feeling of being small washing over him once again.

“You’re really an asshole…” He mumbles, not hugging back.

“I know, I shouldn’t have said that.” Jaehyun pulls him closer, squeezes him a little stronger. “I’m really sorry.”

“Am I desperate?”

“…no.”

“It took you a while.”

“No, it didn’t.”

“It did…” Ten pulls away, watching him.

“Fine.” Jaehyun admits. “A little, yeah. But it’s not obnoxious, it’s actually endearing.”

“How can being desperate be endearing?”

“No idea, but you’re doing it.”

“…I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ten settles.

“You do that, yes.” Jaehyun quickly agrees. “And also, we ruined the moment.”

“Yeah, _you_ did.” Ten snorts.

“No, I mean,” Jaehyun glances past Ten’s shoulder. “Your ex is coming over.”

“What?!” Ten gasps, wanting to turn around but knowing better than that.

“Yep.” Jaehyun grins and leans in, kissing him long on the lips, arms sneaking around his waist. Ten whimpers, his own arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s neck for the nth time tonight. “Okay, it’s working…”

“What is?” Ten mumbles, trying to get more kisses.

“He’s leaving.” Jaehyun says, placing another kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“I don’t care…” Ten sighs and kisses Jaehyun’s collarbone.

“We should make our grand exit now.” Jaehyun says, licking his lips.

Ten hums, pulling him closer to suck. He feels the other shifting around him and without a chance of protesting, he finds himself in Jaehyun’s arms.

“What are you doing…?” Ten asks, legs wrapped around the other’s waist for safety.

“What does it look like?” Jaehyun holds him tight, heading out of the room.

“You’re carrying me… where?” Ten clings to him like a koala. “Wait… is this the moment when you take me to your bedroom and fuck me senseless?”

“Charming.” Jaehyun chuckles, climbing up the stairs.

Ten turns giddy, looking at the crowd behind them. “Finally!”

Sighing, Jaehyun opens his bedroom door. He growls when he discovers a couple in a make out session right on his bed. The duo quickly scurries out, apologizing and closing the door after them.

Ten giggles, nuzzling into his neck. “People are really scared of you.”

“I like it that way.” He says, putting him down. “Ugh… lemme just change the sheets.”

Ten looks around the room, taking in everything that is Jaehyun. He hopes he’ll find at least one weak spot, one thing to give him away, but the room seems too clean.

Jaehyun changes the sheets, throwing the dirty ones on a pile in the corner of the room. “Should I lock the door?”

“I don’t care.” Ten shrugs and kicks his shoes off, diving into the bed. “Damn, this is soft.”

He locks the door anyway. As he watches Ten nuzzling into the pillows on his bed, he slowly undoes his shirt, one button at a time. When Ten turns around, he’s greeted with a shirtless Jaehyun, top button of his jeans undone as well.

Ten swallows hard, sitting up on the bed and waiting. His mind is running a mile an hour, thinking of all the possible ways he could come over. Will he jump on him? Or will he walk over with that damn elegance of his and give him some sweet loving? Maybe he’ll fuck him like an animal… Frankly, Ten doesn’t care. He just wants him to fuck him already.

“Come here…” Jaehyun says, wiggling his fingers and standing at the foot of the bed.

Ten takes in the sight. His chest is broad, torso sculpted like he’s a god himself, a black hem of briefs poking from underneath his jeans.

“Ten…”

“Chittaphon _._ ” Ten corrects, smirking.

“ _Darling_ ,” Jaehyun says low, voice bordering with command. “Come here.”

Smiling to himself, Ten gets on all fours, crawling his way towards the other. When he reaches, he’s facing Jaehyun’s crotch and he quite likes the sight.

“Hi.” Ten says, smiling up at him.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, leaning down to kiss him.

Ten gets up on his knees, kissing him back eagerly. But Jaehyun takes his time. He sets a slow, languid pace, exploring every corner of Ten’s mouth, making sure he swallows all the moans Ten offers him.

Hungry for more, Ten places his palms on Jaehyun’s chiselled torso. He runs them up and down, feeling the contours of his muscles and loving every second of it. In the end, his hands fall on jeans, tugging them down. And just when he thinks he pulled them right, Jaehyun steps away.

Ten pouts and sits down on his feet like an obedient puppy. Jaehyun smiles at him and undoes the rest of the buttons on Ten’s shirt. He watches him take it off hurriedly, watches the dragon tattoo moving on the side of his waist. He notices it doesn’t end here and his eyes travel lower.

“Jeans. Off.”

“You too.” Ten grins and undoes the fly, tugging at the offensive piece of clothing. He sends them flying once they’re finally off, left in nothing but a pair of briefs.

Jaehyun strips too and pushes him down, climbing on top. Ten giggles underneath him, wrapping legs around his waist to keep him close. He tilts his head upwards, lips parted, and teasingly trails the tip of his tongue over Jaehyun’s bottom lip. He asks for more, arches for more, nails digging into Jaehyun’s back muscles, so he knows he means business.

But Jaehyun being Jaehyun wouldn’t be himself without a little teasing. He pulls away just enough so Ten can’t reach him, no matter how much he clings to him. Smirking, he watches the boy writhe under him, hissing when the nails dig in deeper.

“Come. Back. _Here_.” Ten growls through gritted teeth.

Jaehyun hums, fingers trailing lightly over Ten’s hand. “Beg.”

Ten blinks, surprised. “Excuse you?”

“Beg.” Jaehyun repeats simply, watching him with a look that says he’s clearly ready to devour him any moment, yet still keeping himself back for whatever the reason.

For a long moment, Ten just stares at him. He’s not sure where this is going, and he’s not sure whether he likes it or not. But he’s done playing by Jaehyun’s rules. He’s done being his little fuck toy.

“You are…” Ten groans, tightening his grip on the boy on top, “such,” he makes use of all the muscles in his lithe body, “a goddamn,” and flips them around, straddling a very surprised Jaehyun, “tease.”

With a smug look, Ten pins him against the mattress, palms pressed against Jaehyun’s chest firmly enough in case the other tries to switch sides. He promptly presses his ass against Jaehyun’s crotch, making sure to move it in a taunting way.

“Darling…” Jaehyun starts, palms running up Ten’s thighs, squeezing into soft flesh. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting what I want,” Ten smirks, grabbing Jaehyun by the wrists and pinning them above the other’s head. “Since you’re so slow at this.”

To Ten’s surprise, Jaehyun actually lets out a growl and Ten wonders if that means to go on or abort mission. But since he’s not attempting to push him away, Ten leans down, kissing the other’s lips ravenously, fingers digging into Jaehyun’s wrists.

Jaehyun groans again, lying calmly under him. It makes Ten wonder if this is what he really wanted, after all the teasing and playing around with his emotions. He wonders if all it took was to put him under his control. Or if he’s plainly that cold when it comes to passion. For Ten is moving his hips, making sure his ass runs along his length with enough pressure to arouse him. Yet, Jaehyun is still taking it all in, not even attempting to reach for more.

And unlike Jaehyun’s cool, collected self, Ten is painfully hard by now. The front of his briefs is wet with precum and he’s reached the point where he’s worried he might cum if the other merely touches him. When Jaehyun lets out another growl under him, he wonders just how long he will be able to last.

“Take them off…” Jaehyun pants in his mouth, tilting his head to bite on Ten’s bottom lip. Ten looks at him, worried for his own sanity when he sees pure desire in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Take…” His breath catches in his throat, lungs dying for some oxygen. “Take what off?”

Somehow, Jaehyun manages to free his arms, and honestly Ten isn’t surprised. He’s become too weak with pleasure. He does his best to remain calm when Jaehyun’s palms slowly move up his forearms and upper arms, then just as smoothly glide over his shoulders and down his back, finally reaching his waistline. His fingers hook into the hem of Ten’s briefs and Ten is proud of himself for not reaching his climax from the sheer touch.

“These…” He breathes.

Ten can only lift his hips up, letting Jaehyun do all the work. He gasps when he feels the cool air around his erection, Jaehyun’s fingers purposefully brushing his thighs as they slide the briefs down.

“I hate you…” Ten whimpers, kneeling in all his naked glory in front of the bastard under him.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jaehyun chuckles, sitting up. “I want to see you better.”

“Christ…” Ten murmurs, his cheeks turning pink from candour in his voice.

“Just Jaehyun.” He grins at him, eyes traveling from Ten’s face to his chest. They linger on the tattoo, hugging Ten’s waistline sumptuously, and slipping lower to the middle of his muscular thigh. The colours in the tattoo make the dragon seem as if it has come alive, as if it’s ready to breathe fire and growl at an unwanted guest. “That’s hot…”

“What is?” Ten asks, following his gaze.

“This.” He reaches up, fingers grazing over the beast.

“I got it when I turned eighteen.” Ten says softly.

“Does it have a meaning?” Jaehyun asks, pulling him back down to sit on his crotch.

“I got it to remind me I’m alive,” Ten answers, palms back on Jaehyun’s chest, thumbs creeping to nipples. “And to keep going.”

“I sense there is something more behind…?”

“Yeah, but now’s not the time for it,” Ten grins.

“Clearly.” Jaehyun glances between them, noticing Ten’s erection resting against his stomach.

Ten clicks his tongue and gets off him. He slips his fingers into the hem of Jaehyun’s briefs and without a second thought, pulls them all the way down and throws them god knows where. He smirks at him, observing him sitting on the bed with arms supporting his weight, legs slightly spread.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know?”

“I know,” Jaehyun watches him back, just as shamelessly letting his eyes linger below waist. “So are you going to just stand there or what?”

“Well,” Ten crosses arms on his chest. “Now that I see I’ve got you all worked up, I’m thinking of leaving you hanging.”

“ _Really_ now?” Jaehyun laughs and drops back on the mattress. His hand wraps around his half hard member, giving is slow strokes. “You sure about that?”

Ten hums, watching those obscenely long fingers moving up and down. He wishes to replace them with his mouth, but then again, he also wants to watch the other please himself. He feels blessed for seeing Jaehyun in his birthday suit, and with all the teasing and seducing, it was actually worth the wait.

“Where’s lube?” He asks, licking his lips at the sight.

“Right, top drawer.” Jaehyun responds, eyes closed, teeth biting on his bottom lip.

Not wasting a moment longer, Ten grabs the bottle and tosses it next to Jaehyun. He walks to the foot of the bed and spreads Jaehyun’s legs just a little wider. Jaehyun opens his eyes, smirking at him.

“You look good from here.”

“You’ve seen shit.” Ten winks at him, shooing his hand away. He wraps his fingers around the base of Jaehyun’s erection and gives it slow, testing strokes. He feels the length, feels the girth, assessing how good it’s going to make him feel once he gets it where he needs it.

Moving closer, he gives the tip a tasting lick, making sure he makes an eye contact with the other. Jaehyun is staring right back at him, face once again void of all emotion. Frustrated with his self-control, Ten takes the head in his mouth. He sucks slowly, tongue circling around the slit before he presses it flat against it, dragging it lazily across the small opening and pulling away with a pop. When he looks up, Jaehyun still doesn’t greet him with an expression of pure adoration.

And Ten being Ten, not satisfied with the result, decides to go further. He takes him in once again, slowly sucking and bobbing on just the head. Relaxing his mouth better and pressing his tongue on the underside of Jaehyun’s shaft, Ten takes in more. He sucks and slurps like he’s eating the most delicious lollipop. He feels Jaehyun’s fingers in his hair, tugging him to take in more. Ten does as prompted, his gagging reflex long gone.

Like his prayers have been answered, Jaehyun finally lets out a sound of approval: a low moan which makes Ten proud of his work. He pulls away and licks his lips, looking at the other. He’s greeted with the most erotic face he’s ever seen. Jaehyun is watching him with eyes half closed, lips slightly parted as his hand keeps caressing Ten’s hair. Jaehyun’s hair is a mess, falling in all the right places, making him even more desirable.

“Why did you stop?”

“Had to see you.” Ten licks his lips, fingers trailing across the other’s scrotum.

“Do you like what you see?” Jaehyun’s voice is deep, corner of his lips tugged into a seductive smile.

“Very much.” Ten smiles a vixen smile, squeezing gently. It earns him a hiss from Jaehyun’s lips, and he’s had enough of foreplay for one night.

He crawls back up, lips latching onto Jaehyun’s neck. He kisses, sucks and bites, moaning shamelessly when Jaehyun’s fingers wrap around the base of his painful erection. He manages to feel up the lube and pulls away reluctantly, only to pour a generous amount of cool liquid on his fingers.

“Need help?” Jaehyun asks, free hand caressing the dragon tattoo.

“I’m good.” Ten mumbles, closing the bottle and slipping one finger inside himself. He lets out a whimper, head falling against Jaehyun’s chest. He arches his back, ass in the air as he moves the finger slowly.

Jaehyun shifts under him, moving farther back so he can rest against the pillows. He pulls him closer and takes the lube. He coats his hands and wraps one around Ten and the other around his own hard-on.

Ten is moaning against his chest, tongue licking around Jaehyun’s nipple here and there, making him tighten his grip on them both.

“Don’t…” Ten pants, looking up at him, hair falling into his eyes. “I don’t wanna cum yet…”

Jaehyun grits his teeth and pulls both hands away, unsure if he’d be able to control himself otherwise. Instead, he settles on watching Ten adding another finger into himself, arching even more. His moans are muffled, breaths erratic as he thrusts them in eagerly.

He pulls him closer still, making Ten sprawl on top of him. He presses a kiss against his lips as his palms cup Ten’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart. It makes Ten moan louder, makes him slip fingers deeper and rub against Jaehyun.

“I want in…” Jaehyun growls in his mouth, squeezing his ass as if to prove the point.

And Ten obeys, pulling fingers out and whimpering at a loss. He manages to sit up on his lap, shaky palms against Jaehyun’s chest.

Bending his knees, Jaehyun grabs his erection. Ten leans forward as Jaehyun positions it over his opening.

“This good?” He breathes, watching Ten’s dishevelled form on top of him.

“Mmhmm…” Ten murmurs, reaching back and replacing Jaehyun’s hand. He holds the base and slowly lowers himself on it. “Oh, fuck.”

“You okay…?” Jaehyun asks, palms on each side of his waist.

“Yeah,” Ten licks his lips, taking in more, the stretch burning but welcome. “You’re just fucking thick.”

“Told ya…”

Ten snorts and starts moving back and forth with just the half in. He looks between their bodies, watches Jaehyun’s pulsating erection slowly disappearing inside him. He shifts his gaze on the abs tightening and relaxing, Jaehyun carefully thrusting up, his palms squeezing onto Ten’s waist.

“Look at me…” Jaehyun whispers and Ten does as told, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.

“Feels good, hmm?” He teases, palms on each side of Jaehyun’s head.

Jaehyun smirks. “You’re tight, darling.”

“Just for you.” Ten leans in, placing a lazy kiss upon the other’s lips.

Jaehyun pushes him lower, slips in deeper, one hand wrapping around Ten’s member to stroke him in same rhythm. Ten cries out, falling on top and burying his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Shh…” Jaehyun coos, wrapping both arms around his back, moving his hips so his abs rub over Ten’s member instead. “Just relax.”

“Easy for you to say…” Ten mumbles, biting on Jaehyun’s neck as revenge.

Jaehyun hisses, hips hitching a beat.

Ten chuckles and licks over the bitten spot. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Stop it…” Jaehyun pants, slowly but surely losing control over himself.

“No.” Ten says simply and moves lower, biting at a spot just above the collarbone. It earns him a long, deep moan from the other and he can feel him pulsating inside of him. “My, you really like this…”

Jaehyun swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I want to see you lose control.” Ten giggles, licking and sucking teasingly.

“Fuck you…”

“You already are, handsome.” Ten pulls away, smiling wickedly. He sits up, pushing him down and burying Jaehyun’s erection inside himself to the hilt. Throwing his head back, Ten starts moving in small circles, feeling him up, loving the heat. Palms grasp on his waist and he looks down to see Jaehyun staring at him like a starved animal. He smirks and slides his hands to Jaehyun’s chest. He curls his fingers, dragging his nails down, leaving red marks over his torso.

To Ten’s immense pleasure, Jaehyun groans again, hips stuttering once more. Ten laughs and rides him a bit faster, watching the boy under him coming undone.

“You are full of surprises, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun looks at him, his eyes lingering on those abused lips. They travel lower, the tattoo alive once more. It matches Ten’s motions, a complete reflection of its owner. He looks at Ten’s erection, bouncing up and down, tip shining with precum. His hand reaches forward and he swipes his thumb over it, resulting in Ten shaking on top.

That’s all it takes him as he grabs the other by the waistline and switches their positions. He pins him down into the mattress, burying himself deep into the heat. Ten’s expression from shocked melts into a teasing one, and it wakes up the devil inside Jaehyun’s chest. He leans lower, smirking as he grips tight on his hips.

“Are you going to fuck me now, boy?” Ten asks, noticing a different gleam in Jaehyun’s eyes.

But Jaehyun doesn’t respond. Instead, he flashes him a crooked grin before his hips start moving. He builds up his pace, moving faster with each second passing. His thrusts turn violent, eager, skin slapping against skin deafening the music from downstairs.

Ten doesn’t make a sound, head thrown back and lips parted in a silent scream. He feels like he’s been thrown into another dimension, full of pleasure he’s never experienced before. The only thing he doesn’t understand is why had he kept himself away from him for so damn long.

Jaehyun keeps ramming into him, holding him close so he doesn’t escape. His forehead gets sweaty, hair sticking to it as beads of holy water roll down his temples. But he doesn’t cease with his movements, continuing to thrust into the boy under him like his life depends on it. He lets out a groan he didn’t know he was holding back, chasing the pleasure he avoided for far too long.

“Fuck!” Ten manages to gasp, looking at the beast above. “Slow down, I don’t wanna cum yet!”

“I thought you did.” Jaehyun pants but does as asked. His hips slow down to a steady pace until he pulls almost all the way out.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to st—” Ten cries out when he rams back in. “Fucking Christ, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun hums, pulling out again, and sliding right back inside. Ten bounces on the bed, gripping onto the sheets since it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. Jaehyun pulls out once again and this time Ten prepares himself for the violent push. Yet it doesn’t come, and he opens his eyes. But before he has time to protest, Jaehyun is leaning lower, taking the head of his erection into his mouth, giving it a suck or two.

“Shiiit…” Ten moans, gasping for air. “What’s gotten into you?!”

“You don’t like it?” Jaehyun asks, tongue following a pulsating vein on the underside of Ten’s member. “He does.” He watches it twitch and smirks in satisfaction.

“I love it, but for fuck’s sake…” Ten whines, staring at him.

Jaehyun pulls away and buries himself once again into Ten’s tight heat. “Yes?”

Ten watches him, concluding he’s a sex-god who came from heaven or hell or both just to torture his poor soul to death. “Nothing. Just… Keep on doing whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Jaehyun chuckles, thrusting shallowly. “You know… This is actually my first time having sex with another guy.”

“You’re lying.” Ten stares at him incredulous.

“Nope,” Jaehyun cups Ten’s balls, massaging them gently, “but I am loving it.”

Ten whimpers, erection twitching shamelessly once more. “O-Okay…”

“Where’s your spot?” Jaehyun moves in deeper, pausing inside him, feeling himself pulsating.

“What spot?”

“You know…”

“Oh.”

“Yep.” Jaehyun watches him. He leans lower, kissing his lips and whispering. “I want to see your face when I fuck you right…”

Ten stares at him. He swallows hard before answering. “You already are… Fucking me right, I mean.”

“Well I wanna fuck you better.” Jaehyun says simply, moving hips again and Ten wraps one leg around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “Here?”

“No,” Ten pants. “But like… I like when you’re deep in…”

Jaehyun smiles and kisses him more, moving like he’s instructed. He keeps it slow, controlling himself. For now at least. And when Ten arches up and removes the leg restricting him, he comes ramming into him once more.

Ten lets out a scream and it’s music to Jaehyun’s ears.

“Right there?” He asks, watching Ten’s stomach muscles contracting.

“Right,” he pants, his back forming a beautiful arch, “little… To the right.”

Jaehyun obeys him, abusing the sweet spot he’s discovered. He thrusts faster, holding him so he doesn’t slip away, preventing himself from missing the spot. Because it would be tragic if Ten didn’t come undone under him because he fucked up.

“Don’t stop…” Ten moans, whole body tensing up. “I swear to god if you stop…”

And as if it pulls on wicked strings in Jaehyun’s brain, he stops and pulls out. He pays close attention to Ten’s eyes snapping open, look of sheer horror written on his face.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING STOP!” He hollers, furious as a beast.

Jaehyun slips in again, hips going full speed mode as he hits the perfect spot dead-on. Ten’s anger melts straight away, arching off the bed and crying out. He wraps legs around Jaehyun’s waist just in case the other tries to pull any funny business on him again. And Jaehyun gets the message, keeping him close as he fucks him into the mattress.

When he feels Ten tightening around his throbbing member and sees his expression turning into that of pure pleasure, he knows he’s reached the point of no return. Ten grabs onto his biceps, nails digging into skin as he cries out. He squeezes him tight, and it takes all willpower in Jaehyun not to cum right then and there. Because this moment is Ten’s and Ten’s only. This, he will not take away from him.

He watches as he bites his bottom lip so hard his incisors almost puncture it. He watches his head fall back, strands of hair bouncing back as others glue to his forehead. He watches his eyes moving behind closed eyelids, nose taking in much needed air. The Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows hard, chest rising and falling. His stomach is decorated in white ribbons, his member resting exhausted in the middle of the mess.

Still, Jaehyun gives it a few more rubs, watching as more cum slips out, his ego sent flying up when he hears a whine coming from Ten’s lips.

“Look at me…” Jaehyun pants, still fully hard and on the verge of exploding inside him.

Ten’s eyes flutter open and Jaehyun thinks he looks even more fuckable than before.

“Yeah?” His voice is raspy from all the screams, hands too weak to reach up for the other.

“I’ll fill you up…”

“Please do…” He smiles tiredly and whimpers when Jaehyun starts moving again. He doesn’t go wild this time, though. Instead, he picks up a slow pace, taking in all that is Ten.

“Was I good…?” He pants, feeling himself leaking inside the other.

“Fucking amazing.” Ten says, squeezing and relaxing around him from overstimulation.

Jaehyun leans forward, lying on top of the other as he buries himself in. “I don’t wanna cum…” He murmurs into the crook of Ten’s neck.

“Why not…?” Ten’s hands finally wake up, wrapping around the other and keeping him close.

“It feels so good…” Jaehyun pants, meekly thrusting. “Inside of you…”

Ten whimpers and wraps both legs around him. “Jaehyun… Fill me up. Now.”

Jaehyun groans. “Get me off yourself… I want you on top again.”

“No, handsome. I can’t fucking move anymore…” Ten kisses his shoulder.

“Then tell me how good I was…” Jaehyun pants, picking up his pace.

“You were so good…” Ten whimpers, relaxing for him. “You made me see the stars. I came so fucking hard… I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up for a week…”

“That’s not an option.” Jaehyun murmurs, changing the angle and thrusting shallowly. His member twitches and he knows he’s close. But he doesn’t want to finish. “I want to fuck you again and again…”

“Really?” He can hear smirk in Ten’s voice. “How bad do you want it?”

“So. Fucking. Bad.” He moans, hips stuttering.

“Be a good boy and fill me up then,” Ten breathes in his ear, “so you can come back for more.”

Jaehyun groans and quickens his pace. But after just three thrusts, he’s gone, burying himself deep in as he fills the other with his cum. Ten whimpers, squeezing once more around him.

“That’s it…” Ten pants, moving his hips slightly to help him ride it out. And Jaehyun is grateful, not sure where or who he is anymore. He buries his face into Ten’s neck, sucking on the sweet skin to calm himself down.

When he pulls away to look at the other, he’s grateful to see he’s just as messed up as he is. He lifts his hips, slipping out of him and rolling on his back, lying like a stranded starfish. Ten curls into his side, annoyed with the cum seeping out of him but too exhausted to care.

“You okay?” He asks, drawing circles over Jaehyun’s chest.

“I never thought fucking a man would feel this good…”

Ten chuckles. “Have you turned full gay now?”

Jaehyun hums. “Nope.”

“Damn.”

“But I wouldn’t mind doing you again.” He tilts his head, placing a kiss on top of Ten’s head.

“Well you know,” Ten smirks. “I could come over tomorrow… Try that cake we made…”

“Ah yes,” Jaehyun grins. “The cake.”

“Mmhmm… The cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this leaves you hot and bothered! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think ^^ 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuichi31664032)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yuichi31664032)


End file.
